From Top to Bottom
by StoriesofDarkness
Summary: Set after Second Year. AU fic. Augusta Longbottom spots Harry at the train station, takes one look, and realizes that things aren't right at all. Acting on impulse, she takes Harry from the Dursley's, and starts to train him as the future Lord Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

_**"From Top to Bottom"**_

StoriesofDarkness

**Summary**: Set after Second Year. AU fic. Augusta Longbottom spots Harry at the train station, takes one look, and realizes that things aren't right at all. Acting on impulse, she takes Harry from the Dursley's, and starts to train him as the future Lord Potter.

**Rated**: G

**Category**: Adventure/Fantasy

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes:** Spoilers for all the books. This first chapter will be in Mrs. Longbottom's POV, but after that, it'll all be Harry's.

**Chapter One:** **A Seemingly Simple Matter**

"Gran, I've lost my toad again," Neville muttered, as he came up to his Grandmother, who was paying more attention to that Potter boy. Her nephew seemed dis-interested in his toad, which was a great improvement, but still not quite up to speed. Toads had gone out of fashion years ago, and while they helped gardens-they were hell in keeping up with.

Neville remained quiet at her side, while the young Potter boy was making his way towards the exit of Platform 9 and ¾, feeling that something was very wrong indeed. The Potter boy appeared dejected, instead of happy. He appeared far too thin. His clothes were utterly horrendous, for a wellbred boy of his standing-

"Neville, would you be a dear and bring Mr. Potter over to me immediately?" She asked, though it wasn't an actual request, but more of an order. Neville apparently sensed this, for he quickly did as he was told, stopping the Potter boy right before he was about to leave. She saw the Potter boy appear to stop, listen to Neville-and then frown in confusion as he did so.

Finally, he came back to where she was standing, and he looked at her with utter bewilderment-something that she didn't blame him for, of course, though she hoped that she could school him better in what has been occurring.

"Mr. Potter," She began, sounding stern. "Do you realize how much of a social influence you have been for my nephew? He is growing, Mr. Potter, and he is growing at quite a rapid rate, especially from all that he has told me of his interactions with you!" The two boys both looked startled, nervous, and surprised by the statements. She resisted the urge to smile, even as she thought _Severus, dear, you would have enjoyed this moment, I'm sure_-before turning back to the discussion. "Therefore, explain to me please why you go to live with those muggles. You cannot practice magic with them, and that is essential. Do you truly enjoy staying with them, Mr. Potter?"

"No," He answered almost immediately, and then flinched and hurriedly tried to correct himself, but he had already revealed far too much than she had anticipated. Her eyes narrowed as he tried to cover his answer.

"Mr. Potter, I must insist that you do not lie to me. I may be beyond my eighty years, but I am still to be respected, as I am a witch of good social standing-much as you are a wizard of high social standing. Therefore, seeing as you do not like to live with those muggles, we shall pay them a visit, and I will kindly ask that I take you in for the summer to teach you some much needed wizarding manners. Your muggle manners are all very fine, I'm sure, but its high time you learned how to act like a Lord," She said, primely.

The Potter boy-really, why could she not remember his name? Neville must've told her countless times before-seemed to frown.

"Ma'am, the Headmaster-"

"Should have no issue with you staying with family, after all your father was a relation of mine, a third cousin or some such, I am unsure as it's hard to keep track of the many, many people in our relation. I believe that you and Neville are something like first cousins, if I remember correctly, though as I have said, my memory is old, and it is hard keeping up with which family members are what," She said, shaking her head in irritation as she began to move towards the exit of the Platform. "Now then, I believe that-from what I've heard and read-that your muggle family is the…Dirtleys?"

She saw the Potter boy actually try to hold back a smirk at that, though failed miserably. She resisted the urge to smile herself, as it rather was an amusing name.

"Dursley's, ma'am." Harry-she had _finally_ remembered his name, though she didn't understand why it was so hard to remember to begin with-corrected absently, acting much like that Granger girl that Neville had been going on about.

"The Dursley's. And you shall point them out, introduce us, and we shall go from there," She said, firmly grasping Neville's hand and pulling him through the Barrier.

She waited patiently for Harry to join her, and as soon as the three of them had crossed, the noise of the train stopped, to be replaced by the more mundane ones. She scanned the crowd, until Harry said uneasily,

"There they are, ma'am."

"And you must stop calling me ma'am. My name is Augusta Longbottom, but simply Mrs. Longbottom will do," She said absently, and he nodded. She withheld a sigh-she must _really_ teach the boy better manners. A bow, and a proper introduction would have been _much_ better.

As she was thinking, she stopped short once she realized that Harry had pointed out his relatives-and stared in horror, for they were the three ungliest muggles she had ever seen in her life. The big fat one was obviously the uncle, while the short horselike woman was obviously the aunt, and the small fat whale of a boy…well, she could only hope that was a cousin of Harry's.

She approached with firmness, feeling that it was best to deal with the muggles in a sense of manners as a lady ought to act.

"Good afternoon. I am Lady Augusta Longbottom, a relation to young Mr. Potter. I seek-"

"You're a witch?" The man who was more of a whale asked, his tone suspicious and his face darkening to an ugly red. She noted that Harry seemed to be half hiding behind her, and Neville was looking at Harry with an odd expression on his face.

She suddenly knew what she had to do, and with a sense of reluctance (while she knew she had to do it, that didn't mean she was going to approve what she'd been about to do) looked the man square in the eyes, and started to read into his thoughts.

And almost as quickly yanked herself back out.

The vileness positively reeked off of him, his dark thoughts of hate of all things magical was so strong as to make her stomach churn. She even nearly stumbled backwards a bit, and would have if Neville and Harry hadn't been right behind her.

She must not show weakness.

She must act quickly.

Straightening up, she glared at the whale angrily, and said darkly,

"Mr. Dursley, I fear that young Mr. Potter is no longer safe at your home. I also feel that it is my strong duty to report you to the proper authorities for all that you have done, not only to your nephew but to your own son as well. I cannot believe that Dumbledore placed the hero of the wizarding world in your _pudgy_ hands, you utter…bastard," She swore for the first time in several years, feeling great satisfaction at seeing him shaking with fear as she had pulled out her wand. She glanced at the woman, who looked astonished at her reaction.

"You dare to threaten me?" Mr. Dursley demanded, gaining startled looks from passerbys.

"I am not threatening you, Mr. Dursley." She said, with a calmness she didn't feel at all. Her hands, were one not clenched in a fist and the other around her wand-would have been shaking at the sheer _rage_ that was pouring through her. She noticed some of the lights flickering, and tried to control her anger. "And, if I have my way of things-you will never see your nephew again." She said, coldly.

Turning, she saw Harry and Neville staring at her with wide eyes.

"Come, children. I believe it is time for us to leave this place behind. Harry, there are no other things at their house that you require?" She asked, realizing he might have left some things behind. If so, she would apparate there, and then snag whatever he needed before returning to the Manor.

He shook his head, and her fury grew. A child should have more than their effects for a school, she thought.

"Very well. Let us be off."

And without looking back, Harry finally left the Dursley's with his new charge, and back into the wizarding world.

**End Chapter One**

**Notes**: I have no idea of pairings yet. I also am unsure of where exactly this story is going, though I'm aiming for it to be an eventual Intelligent/Powerful!Harry. Also an Intelligent/Powerful!Neville, too. Fair thee warning, this story isn't even finished, as I'm working out the chapters now, so updates may be iffy at best. I thank all of you for your time in reading this first chapter, and any reviews/favs. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **_ Learning_

*word count this chapter: 3,000

*word count goal: 10,000

Notes: This chapter took me a _while,_ which is why it took more than a week to upload. I wanted to get all the shopping and stuff out of the way, as fast as I could, but I also wanted details and interest, not just the usual 'rush' that most fics do when it comes to shopping. Additional Note: Completely failed the word count goal, mostly because I wanted to upload _something_._  
_

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he leaving the Dursley's-hopefully for good-but he was going to be spending some of the summer with one of his friends, Neville. It was very confusing, and yet he didn't dare hope that this was actually happening and that he wasn't just asleep, dreaming in the back of his Uncle's car.

They left the platform through the Platform, but instead of coming back to the train station, they were redirected to Diagon Alley. Harry was startled, as he didn't know that such a thing could happen, and he was also aware that Augusta still had a firm grip on both his and Neville's hands as they began walking past various shops-and heading in the direction of Gringotts, he realized.

"First, we will get you out of those horrid clothes," Augusta decided. "I realize you likely only have your school robes, though that will be rectified. I understand your parents were wealthy indeed, perhaps one of the richest families in all the wizarding world."

"They were?" Harry asked, surprised.

Augusta sighed. "I will need to rectify your knowledge of your family, it seems. How have you been buying school supplies, Mr. Potter?"

"I have a key to my vault," Harry said, frowning.

"_Vault_?" Augusta almost hissed the word, sounding like an angry cat (almost like McGonagall, Harry absently noted), and Harry blinked. Neville was frowning at him, looking rather bemused by the whole situation-of which Harry didn't blame him for, as he felt pretty confused himself. "You should have more than one! Have the goblins not told you anything? Or have they only been doing as you request, and nothing more?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry said, bewildered. Neville seemed not only bemused, but also slightly bored. Harry had never seen his friend seem so mature, usually he was more interested in plants and sometimes he played chess with Ron, but…Harry's train of thought disintegrated as he came back to the present when Augusta sighed.

"A visit to the bank, as well as the tailors it seems." She considered, and said thoughtfully. "As well as the bookstore."

"Really?" Neville asked, looking hopeful.

Harry glanced at his friend in surprise, and Neville noticed. He shrugged sheepishly and said,

"I may not be as much of a bookworm as Hermione is, but I _do_ still like reading, Harry." He admitted.

Harry didn't say anything, because he secretely liked reading too-but Ron had always harped about books and how boring they were, and he'd rather spend time with his friend in an enjoyable way, than being alone again in a library.

"The bookstore, the bank, the wand shop so that we can clean up your wand and get you your secondary wand, for I've a feeling you've only ever purchased just one," Augusta commented.

"Because it was the only one that actually worked with me," Harry explained. "I tried every single other wand in the shop, and none of them worked. I even set the countertop on fire," He said, embarrassed.

She blinked.

"Well, then you will certainly be a tricky customer for Angus," She said, amused. Harry frowned. "There's more than just one wand maker, Harry. There's at least six different wand shops, and if Ollivander's was difficult, perhaps one of them might be of use." She eyed him. "We will also get you some nice robes, and clothes, beyond what you currently are wearing. Those Dursley's never gave you anything nice, did they?"

"They gave me Dudley's second bedroom," Harry muttered. "But I think that was only because I couldn't fit into the cupboard."

And then he felt horrified when he realized what he'd said.

Augusta's eyes narrowed, and she looked suddenly quite dangerous.

"_Cupboard_?" She hissed, and Harry tensed.

"Gran, do you think that can wait?" Neville asked, rescuing his friend and Harry immediately kept in mind that he needed to get Neville an excellent Christmas present. "We're out in the open, and if the Daily Prophet gets a hold of this, then they'll have a field day." He added. Harry gave him a grateful look, Neville just gave him a small nod in return, and Augusta said finally,

"This conversation is not finished, Mr. Potter. We will continue this at a later date. As of now, however, we are moving straight to Gringotts first and foremost to discuss your affairs," Augusta spoke firmly, and they continued walking.

Within twenty minutes they reached the bank, and entered through the giant doors. Neville looked uneasy at being around the goblins, while Augusta just looked…well, Harry couldn't quite figure out what was wrong, but she seemed irritated and angry and upset, though she was obviously trying to hide it from the pair of them. Neville didn't either notice, or he was so concerned about other things-such as the goblins-that he wasn't paying much attention. Harry watched the goblins for a bit, and then Augusta spoke, startling the pair of them.

"Catwell!" Augusta called, and suddenly a rather _tall_ goblin was in front of them. Well, he was taller than Harry and Neville, but he was only at half of Augusta's height.

"Madame Longbottom, it is ever a pleasure to meet you," The goblin-Catwell, Harry assumed he was called-said pleasantly. "And your son as well, and…" He blinked upon seeing Harry.

"I've come to assist Mr. Potter in his state of affairs, and to claim guardianship over him as well." Augusta said flatly. "I require a room that is warded against all, and I also require a Healer if one is available at such short notice. I apologize for the short notice." She added, almost as an afterthought. Neville and Harry glanced at one another, and then back at the goblin-Catwell-when he began to speak.

"Not at all, Madam Longbottom. It will be my pleasure to assist young Mr. Potter in any way that I can. He helped the Goblin nation a great deal when he defeated the Dark Lord nearly thirteen years ago." Catwell said with a bow to Harry, who blushed.

He then clapped his hands, and they were instantly transported to a room that was filled with marble floors and beautiful old oak desks and rather nice comfy looking leather chairs.

"Please, be seated. There is food and drink available-pumpkin juice for the pair of you?" He asked the two boys, who both nodded hopefully. A tray service of cakes, pumpkin juice, sandwiches, and other goodies appeared in front of them. "You may also read any book that captures your attention, but please be careful with them as well. Some are most valuable." He warned, and they nodded again.

As Neville's gran talked to Catwell the Goblin, he and Neville quietly sat. Neville dug out one of his old school books, and handed him one as well-rather subletly, and Harry saw with amusement that it was the last year's 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' book. He began to read, knowing that adults liked to talk for hours, sometimes, before they remembered the kids they had with them. It had happened enough with Aunt Petunia, and he'd noticed that it had happened with other normal children too, whenever he'd been out waiting somewhere. Finally, after what seemed an hour or so, the adults finally came back to attention to the two boys sitting quietly and reading.

"I apologize for keeping you two sitting and waiting, but this was important. Healer Sevik will soon be here, and she will be administering scans, the required potions, as well as checking to make sure that Mr. Potter has his immunities against wizard illnesses, and some of the normal muggle ones. While we are waiting for Healer Sevik, Catwell suggested that we go either get our wands, or that we get you your new familiars."

"New familiars?" Harry asked, blankly.

She sighed.

"Dumbledore has been lax in explaining things to you, I take it?" She inquired, and Harry nodded. "Very well, upon your third year, you are able to change familiars if you so desire, and bring magical familiars as well as more normal ones to the school. You can bring pets such as dogs, or perhaps other normal birds besides just owls. Or you can get magical pets like magpies, snakes, or anything else like that. Picking new familiars sometimes doesn't take long, so I think perhaps we'll do that first, and then go to the wand store."

"Don't you mean Ollivanders?" Harry wondered.

"There are other wand stores besides Ollivanders, Mr. Potter. Ollivander's is the required store for ministry officials, so that they can track a wizard's wand. Your wand, while unique, is not powerful enough to suit your needs, I believe. It is part of why Neville has been using his father's wand until he turns thirteen, so that he can gain his unapproved ministry wand, to have better control and power. Not because I do not think he is prepared enough for a wand of his own, as many of the students there believe." Augusta explained, and Harry nodded, thinking that it made sense.

As she was talking, she was leading them to the fireplace, and Catwell was opening the door for another client. They went into the fireplace, and Augusta shouted out,

"Familiar's Retreat!"

Harry almost laughed at the name, though it seemed apt enough when they finally came out of the fireplace into a store that seemed to be making all sorts of noise. He could hear some of them talking, and others were singing and a few were even whispering in dark, harsh tones. He made a mental note to stay away from that area, even as he exchanged an eager look with Neville who grinned.

"Very well, you two. Go, sense with your magic what your new familiar might be." Augusta informed them, with a smile.

They didn't need telling twice. Neville went off towards one area which seemed to be quite green-the walls were a deep green color, and he could feel that that area-while interesting-wasn't exactly what he was interested in. He moved, instead, towards a dark red area-not hearing Augusta's intake of breath behind him.

There were lots of snakes that he passed by, and he hissed a greeting towards them. They murmured a greeting in response, sounding content and relaxed in their cages. None seemed particularly interested in him overall, and he noticed that one of the signs read: _cared for by an elderly man who speaks parsletongue. Should a snake be what you desire, please tap sign once with your wand._

Harry bypassed the snakes, and entered a deep darkish red/green area, where the walls seemed darker, the floor appeared to be made of dirt, and the ceiling was covered with clouds and moisture. It was fascinating, almost reminding him of the ceiling at the Great Hall on a rainy day.

He moved towards a corner of the room, and saw that there were even more giant snakes there-impossible to slip up his arm like some of the others that he'd seen. He considered them, before moving towards the other side, where there appeared to be jungle cats and exotic animals. He paused before one animal in particularly, knowing that it was on no leash or chain, and could easily attack him if he wasn't careful.

This animal appeared very beautiful-a basic black with vivid green eyes, it stared at him as it laid on the branch that was intwined with the wall, looking utterly bored. Harry stared at it for a bit, wondering what it was. It was almost like a black jaguar, but it looked different, somehow. He saw a sign on the floor, and read: _a rare type of magical animal, this beautiful creature is actually a golden panther. Golden panthers can change their color to suit the enviorement, and their healing and magical powers are extremely rare. The Golden Pantther costs 5,000 galleons, and is usually very helpful at capturing more rare creatures when going on exotic journeys to other countries. _

"Wow," Harry breathed, awed. The Golden Panther raised its head, and Harry quickly said, "Er, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb your nap." It nodded once, and then laid back down and appeared to sleep. Harry studied it a bit, and sighed before heading to the deeper part of the wooded room, passing all kinds of cool creatures as he went.

Hagrid would love it here.

Harry moved from there to the darker area, a deep mix of red and green-so deep a mix, that you couldn't tell what color it was, except that it looked nearly black. He noticed he was in more of the green than red, though, as there were signs that indicated which area was which. He wondered the significance of it, and shrugged before coming to a stop in front of a particularly young black pup, who looked like it was sitting and waiting for something…or someone.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Harry said softly, marveling at it's shimmering sleek black coat of fur, and its deep greenish black eyes. The creature did nothing but stare at him, and Harry didn't bother looking at the sign this time, instead he held out a hand and the creature appeared to consider him. A moment later, it hesitantly came up to his hand, and sniffed it.

As soon as the beast touched his hand, a magical shock went through him, startling him so that he stumbled backwards before regaining control. It took him a moment to adjust, before he reached out tentatively once more, and this time there was no shock.

"Fascinating," Harry breathed, and the young pup seemed to like him as it licked his hand. "Come on. I think you're the familiar I was looking for," He said, and the pup followed him to the front of the store.

Once they reached the front, Neville was already there, a deep blue bird sitting perched on his shoulders. Harry wasn't sure what the bird was, only it looked a lot like an owl. He wondered if Hedwig would like the bird. As soon as he appeared in front of his guardian, she gasped.

"Oh, my." Augusta said, staring at the young pup.

"Wow, Harry!" Neville said, awed.

"Congratulations, young master. I take it you didn't read the sign, however?" The man who'd greeted them earlier scolded.

Harry blinked.

"What sign?" He asked, confused. The man sighed.

"Well, in that case," He grumbled, but smiled down at the pup. "I'm glad you finally found your equal, young one. Though I will miss you," He said, and the pup yipped once, as though in acknowledgment. "Now then, young Master. Do you know what familiar it is that you have? I have waited to explain both of your familiar to one another," He added.

"No," Harry said, and Neville shook his head as well.

"We will start with young Longbottom's, then. His familiar is a Blue Owl, one of the rarest owls in existence. It's magical abilities is unheard of. It can track down any person, and fly through magical shields without trouble. It is said that it can even fly through the Fidelious Charm," He said, and Neville looked awed. "It is a pricely bird, one worthy of a young prince," He said. "It shall cost five hundred galleons, and no less. Bonus material such as books, perch, food, and things are included within the price, if you should so desire."

"Yes, please." Neville said quietly, petting the owl who gave a very satisfied hoot.

"Now," The man turned towards Harry. "You're particular familiar is a very rare one. It is Hellhound, one of the last of its kind. They were hunted down during the Salem Witch Trials to near extinction because of their supposed 'evil ways'. You may have trouble getting it into Hogwarts, as many parents should they hear of your familiar will be quite unhappy with it. Hellhounds grow fast, and are quite magical. I expect you've some fey and demon blood in your family history somewhere,"

"Demon blood?" Harry asked, startled.

"It's not uncommon, with ancient families, and once you accept your title, you will become Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," The man explained. "Perhaps you should ask the goblins at the bank to do a family background check, and see what inheritences you might gain upon your acceptance as Lord of the family." He added.

"I'll be sure to do that. How much?"

"Easily two thousand galleons for your familiar, books and food and everything as I mentioned are thrown in as a bonus," He informed him, and Harry winced at the price.

"Don't worry, Harry. We've got enough until we get back to the bank," Neville informed him, grinning.

They paid for their familiars, and instead of using the fireplace, Augusta took both boys and their familiars out of the shop, and down the street to finish the rest of their shopping.

* * *

End Chapter Two

Notes: I know it's short, but I'm hoping chap3 will actually be as long as I want it to be. It'll contain the rest of the shopping, amongst other things. Thanks to all those who've reviewed and stuck to the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

HP fanfic

From Top to Bottom

storiesofdarkness

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**:

It was off to the wand maker's, whose name was Angus. Angus's Wandshop was the name of the store, in fact, and Harry wondered at how it could look so _different_ from Ollivander's. On the outside it was run-down and looked disinteresting. But on the _inside_…

There were seats and a reading area where people could read about how wands were made, where they came from, how to make them, and so on and so forth. There was even a snack bar and drink section in case people grew hungry and thirsty from waiting. It was as though it was a separate room just for customers, and made Harry like the place even better.

The wands weren't in the front of the store, like Ollivander's either. In fact, there didn't seem to be a single wand there, but there were lots of items in jars and scattered boxes-too big to hold wands obviously-all about the place.

"Wow," Harry said, impressed, as he and Nev stepped into the room.

"Greetings," An elderly man stepped forward, but he seemed younger than Ollivander. Not quite the white hair and elderly looks, but clearly getting on in his years. Harry had no clue what his age might be. "Ah, Madame Longbottom. An honor and a pleasure to see you again. I trust your magnificent wand is doing well?"

"Perfectly, Angus." Augusta reassured him. "But my grandson and Mr. Potter are here for their first unofficial wands," She added, and he beamed.

"Ah, two of the greatest names to come into my store again! It makes my heart pound with excitement!" He declared, making Harry exchange a grin with Neville. "Come, come. Take a look around, don't be shy. Simply move towards whatever item feels right, and then I shall begin the process of making your wand!" He said, pleasantly.

Harry and Neville started moving in separate ways, each of them feeling pulled towards particular items.

Neville wound up with a beautiful deep foresty green piece of wood and an amber piece of hair that was in a small vial. He took the items to Ollivander, who smiled.

"Hair of a Siberian Tiger, and wood from an ancient oak tree in the Amazon Rain forest," Ollivander informed him. "Interesting, as Siberian tigers are near to exitent. I believe there's only a handful of them left, and protected quite ferociously. Siberian tigers are quite strong and vicious. I can safely say that you are going to be a quite powerful wizard, young Longbottom." He said, and Neville beamed.

Harry was picking up a small white feather, and a long black stick. Angus grinned.

"Hair of a Hippogriff, quite powerful indeed. You must have quite the loyalty, Mr. Potter. And the wood is ebony, known for it's death magic…not surprising, really. Rare wands, the both of you." Angus said, smiling. Neville and Harry were both staring at their materials in awe. "It'll take me a couple of hours to whip up both wands, but in the meantime-please, enjoy the waiting room. There's books aplenty, and tea as well." He offered, and they nodded and settled in to wait.

Two hours later and they had their wands. Neville's glowed a brilliant gold and red color, and Harry teased him about them being Gryffindor colors. Neville just grinned, pleased at finally getting his wand.

Harry's wand, however, glowed brilliant blue and deep green colors, and seemed to shimmer in the air instead of produce the usual sparks.

"Thank you for your business," Angus said, as they were paying up for their wands-also buying cleaning kits and other things. "And I hope to see you again in the far future," He added, smiling. They left the wandmakers shop.

"Where to next, Gran?" Neville asked, and Augusta considered.

"I don't know about you boys, but I could do with a bite to eat. How about eating out for tonight?"

Unsurprisingly, both boys agreed.

They wound up going to Cauldron's Stew, a place Harry had never heard of but was supposedly one of the better 'light' restaurants in Diagon.

"Longbottom! Potter!" A familiar voice called as they were entering the restaurant. "Hey, over here!" Harry and Neville turned to see none other than Hufflepuff boy Cedric Diggory who came over with his parents, Amos and Avery, grinning at them. "Didn't know you two were going to be here." Cedric said, beaming at them.

"We didn't know either, it was just a quick decision," Neville explained. "Gran, this is Cedric Diggory-he's in Hufflepuff, a couple of years above us." He introduced. "Cedric-this is my Gran."

"Heard a lot about you, Madam Longbottom," Cedric said, eyeing her with a grin.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Mr. Diggory," She said, smiling in return, and turned towards Amos and his wife. "A pleasure seeing you both again." She said, and then the adults were talking. Cedric grinned.

"You two want to join us?" He asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Harry agreed, nodding. Neville agreed, looking interested as well.

"Come on then. Mum! Da! I'm taking Harry and Nev to a table!" Cedric informed them, and Amos beamed.

"You three enjoy yourselves." He said happily. "Augusta, would you care to join us?" He added, turning towards her.

"Don't mind if I do, Amos," Augusta's crisp yet pleased voice came, and Harry and Neville grinned at one another.

"So what are you two doing in Diagon. School shopping doesn't start for a while yet," Cedric pointed out, as they sat at a table.

"Gran and I rescued Harry from the train station, apparently his folks had just left him there," Neville explained, and Cedric's eyes widened.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry," Cedric said sincerely to Harry, who shrugged.

"It's alright." Harry reassured him. "What about you? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to petition to see you, actually." Cedric's words surprised Harry. "I've sent you letters and stuff before, but you never answered…"

"I never got them," Harry said, frowning and glancing at Neville. "Did you send me things?"

Neville nodded.

"Your first year there, I sent you a letter accepting your apology about casting petrificas totalus on me, and asked if you could write Hermione and tell her because I didn't know her address," Neville admitted.

Harry stared.

"I didn't ever receive anything except from Hermione and Ron," He paused, and added, "Oh, and Hagrid. He sent me a rock cake for my birthday."

Cedric laughed.

"Did you break your teeth?" He teased, and Harry blushed gaining more laughs. Then Cedric shook his head. "I don't think I like the sound of this. Clearly someone's blocking or rerouting your mail-or both. We should speak to the adults about this, after we eat. And speaking of eating, here comes the food now." Cedric said, rubbing his hands in eager anticipation.

Harry and Neville looked around to see at least four waitresses and waiters coming their way with golden trays that hid the food they were to eat. The trays were set in front of them, and then opened, revealing something Harry hadn't ever seen before.

"What is this?" Harry asked, frowning.

"It's fish," Cedric answered, putting a napkin in his lap. "It's good, trust me. We've eaten here several times, my parents and I, and everyone always likes the food."

"It doesn't look like fish," Harry said doubtfully, putting a napkin in his lap as he followed Neville and Cedric's example in doing so. He had the feeling that he had to be cautious in what he did here, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He poked at the fish with his fork experimentally. It looked golden and was long and round and had bright green crisps on the side ("Asparagus" Neville commented upon seeing him looking at it), and looked to be quite interesting. There was a red sauce that was in a container next to the fish, and there was also a wedge of lemon next to the sauce.

It looked like a professional chef's meal, and Harry decided to hell with it, and took a bite.

And fell in love.

They managed to finish the meal with ease-Harry trying to copy Cedric and Neville's ability to eat neatly, and barely managing to do the same-and they had meal after meal come up. Finally, dessert started arriving, but Harry was so full already that he couldn't stand to eat more than a little bit of the dessert.

"Full already?" Cedric asked, as Harry pushed aside their latest course. "That's okay, me too. Nev?"

"Yup," Neville agreed, and pushed aside his too. "They overstuff us, sometimes, but it's worth it, isn't it?" Neville sighed in bliss as he patted his round stomach. Cedric and Harry both laughed, as they began to get up to go and meet their parents and guardians to go elsewhere. However, Harry had barely gotten to where Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Lady Longbottom were located, when a voice exclaimed loudly,

"My god, it's Harry Potter!"

And within moments, they were _swarmed_ with people. Harry, panicked, thought quickly to bring out his wand, but was surprised when Cedric grabbed hold of him and Neville and shouted,

"DIGGORY ESTATE!"

A split second later and something yanked him from behind, and then they were landing face first onto carpet. Harry scrambled to his feet, wide-eyed and panicked, and found that he was in a completely different location, no people around at all. Neville looked just as stunned and shaken, while Cedric was swearing while calling for someone named 'Milly'.

A house elf appeared, and she took in their states immediately.

"Oh, Master Diggory, sir, you're poor guests! What happened?"

"They saw that it was the Boy Who Lived, and we got mobbed," Cedric said bluntly. "Can you whip up some peppermint tea? That kind that usually helps sooth us? And can you also get some chocolate? I'm afraid both of them are rather shaken," Cedric said, glancing at the pair.

"You're not?" Harry finally found his voice, though he was still trembling from whatever the hell _that_ had been.

"I've been to Quidditch matches, and I'm fairly popular at school-though nowhere near as popular as you are-and the Diggory's are an _old_ family." Cedric informed him, shrugging. "I've been in a mob or two before, though nothing like **that**." Cedric admitted, shuddering a bit.

"I never want to be in a mob again," Neville said weakly, causing the other two to laugh. "God, Harry, I don't know how you can stand it!"

"I've never had one of those before," Harry admitted, blushing bright red when they stared at him. "I've been living with muggles…they don't know anything about me," He added.

"Right," Cedric said finally. "Oh, and Milly? Could you go and inform my parents and Lady Longbottom where we are? Just so they don't worry too much?"

Milly nodded and vanished with a loud pop.

"Well," Cedric said, glancing around. "This is my place. How about we check it out?" He suggested, and the two boys nodded.

* * *

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

**Notes**: I'm awfully sorry about the wait-I had a bunch of stuff going on at home. My pet goose died, and my mom's doing heart surgery. Also, I got kind of stuck at this chapter, but finally got unstuck a little later. It may be a short chapter, but at least it's an update. Oh, and my reasoning for getting harry a wand with a hippogriff feather? Because Harry's loyal to his friends and those that he calls family.

_Edited_: 8/26/2014=thanks to Beau2809 for spotting that I said Cedric was one year above Nev and Harry when in fact he's two years above. Appreciate it, Beau! Next chapter should be sometime soon-ish, still in the process of writing it.


End file.
